The Pieces
by ArcanaDante
Summary: In a small cafe called The Labyrinth, two people find themselves wandering through the same struggles. Ari, the owner, takes it upon herself to assist the struggling Adam and attempts to solve both of their problems. Can they move past their differences to help each other? Or will they ruin each other forever?
1. Chapter 1

The Labyrinth was a busy cafe, full of bustling people who didn't have enough time for Starbucks. Her one-on-one service, and very dedicated customers ensured her success. Ari dashed back and forth between the counter and the machines as customer after customer entered. "Hello Mrs. Wright! The usual, I assume?" Ari asked her most dedicated customer. After the nod, she took the pre-made White Chocolate from the heater. The afternoon proceeded as per normal, with the lull a few hours after lunch.

Around 5:30, nearing the dinner rush, Ari was finally relaxing in the back booth. She absent-mindedly realized switching the white light bulbs to a more relaxed amberish color was a brilliant idea. Suddenly the door slammed open and a tall figure burst in. She looked up at the sound, and stood, ready to kick the ass of whoever was so damn cocky to do that to her poor door. The man stood near 6 feet and had long black hair that hung around his chin. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Ari demanded. The man stumbled over to her, tripping over his own feet.

He muttered something, and Ari took a hesitant step closer to him. "What?" Another demand, and a muttered response. She was nearly in his personal space by now. "Who exactly do you think you are, to come into _my_ store and slam _my_ door?" His mouth twitched, and he said in barely understandable English, "Piss off." Ari frowned and, making a decision that would affect both of them for a long time, grabbed his shirt collar and dragged his limp body to the kitchen.

Deftly avoiding his flailing limbs, Ari took him to the wide sink. And thus she shoved his head under the water. She held it there for a good minute before turning it off and pulling his head up. "Can you actually talk now?" She demanded, beyond questioning at this point. In response, he merely moaned. Ari sighed and shoved his head under again for another minute. "Better?"

"Mphf. Not really."

His voice was deeper than she expected. He pulled one of his arms away from Ari's grip and wiped hair from his face. "Who are you?" Both asked at the same time. They shared a glare. Ari stared him down, "I'm Adam." Adam said simply. "Ari." She replied. They looked at each other for awhile. Then Ari, making another life-changing choice, asked "Want some coffee?"

An hour or so later, Adam sat with his hands clasped around a mug of coffee, the effects of whatever he'd done eventually wearing off. He barely spoke, settling for watching Ari wander around the Labyrinth. Finally, at 6:45, later than usual, the dinner rush hit. Customers rushed in, going around Adam who settled in the back corner seat of the bar. He watched people, and eventually Ari had to ask him to stop as he was unsettling the customers.

At 8:00 Ari closed up. As today was Friday, she was open later than usual. Adam had spent the entire evening in the Labyrinth, and now that she was closing made no move to stand from his place. "Are you going to move, or are you planning on spending the night?" Ari asked sarcastically. Adam nodded, and made to make himself more comfortable on the stool. Ari pursed her lips and sighed. She locked the register, checked that everything was ready for tomorrow, and went to the front door. "C'mon. You're leaving my friend." Adam stared at her. "You're not still bitter about the whole water thing, are you?" Ari sighed. "Let's go." Slowly, Adam stood up and followed Ari out of the Labyrinth.

 _Hey guys! I know this one is short, but I'm trying to get back into the flow of writing. I plan on this being a chapter story about Ari and Adam, so let me know what you think. Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

When the sun set that night, Adam was relaxing on her sofa. Ava had no clue what had driven her to actually let this man into her home, let alone order him take out Chinese food. Her sister, who was at her boyfriend's place temporarily, was gone for another week and so Ava had let Adam take her bed, but he insisted on the sofa. When she got close enough to him, the reek of alcohol was all over him. His breathing was stuttered, and his pupils were dilated.

Ava would occasionally glance at him over the brim of her glasses, which she'd put on when her contacts started to irritate her. _The Return of the King_ was open in her hands and just when the climax was happening, the doorbell rang. The Chinese food had finally arrived. After casting one last look at Adam, she got up. After paying, Ava thumped down a box of rice and chicken. "Eat." She said simply. After a second, Adam followed her advice. Several minutes of silence followed, broken by occasional chewing and sipping of the water Ava had brought. Adam ate the entire container, and Ava passed hers over.

Adam nodded his thanks. Ava watched him scarf it down, and when he finished, raised an eyebrow. "So" She started, "What happened?" Adam did a double take. "What?"

"Why were you drunk?" Ava clAvafied.

"Wasn't."

"We both know that's utter crap." Ava snapped. "Just tell my why, it's not complicated. A girl? A job? Family?" Ava was a bartender before owning a cafe, and had gained several skills from that job.

"A girl. My girlfriend. College girlfriend." Ava made a go-on gesture. "She broke up with me, been with booze since junior year, seemed the thing to do."  
"College, I assume."  
"Highschool." The look on Ava's face was priceless. "Highschool! Have you gotten help?" Adam shrugged. Ava's jaw hit the floor. "You've been drinking since junior year of highschool, and haven't thought to get any help?" Adam shrugged again. Her face was reddening. "I'm getting you help." She had no idea why she wanted to help him. Maybe it was the helpless look on his face, or his wide brown eyes. Or her mother. No matter what it was, she was dedicated now to helping this poor man. Ava convinced him to stay the night, somehow, and when she lay in bed that night Ava found herself under the sea of her memories.

Childhood wasn't something Ava liked to remember. Hers was full of drama and hatred. Her mother had become an addict when she was 7 and it had only gotten worse. Her family moved, then moved back and when her father heard about the drinking, he was less than pleased. When she was 9 the yelling started. Her mom got arrested, then again. By that time she was 11 and that was when the hitting started. At that thought, tears welled up in Ava's eyes. Helplessness was something she couldn't tolerate, and that was why. Growing up, her older sister had always told her to stay out of it, and Ava followed her.

Her mom never seemed to stop, and when she did it was only for Taylor, her sister. Whenever Taylor had something important, Mom was there. Ava didn't say anything, she just sat there and let it happen. When she was 15, her mom died. Ava never stopped blaming herself, despite the fact that it wasn't her fault, she always felt she could've done something. Ava had spent her entire childhood sitting watching the world pass her by, silently observing. When she went to college, Ava resolved never to be like that again. And thus Ava was here, laying in bed, a drunk man in the other room, sobbing. All the sounds of flesh on flesh, swearing, clinking of bottles. It filled her ears and there was only her metal bunk bed, and the sound of shouting. Ava was 13 again, and the misery was right there. The darkness and loneliness. Ava lay in her bed, clutching her pillow and blankets to her chest, heaving silently with trails of tears on her face.

The next morning, Adam woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. As soon as he left his room, Ava plunked down a plate and mug. "Morning." She said, watching his reaction carefully. He grunted. Ava pursed her lips and satisfied herself with stabbing each piece of her own pancakes with careful precision. "What's up with you?" Adam grumbled. "Don't ask. Came the reply.

"Just did."

"Well, I'm not going to answer it."

"Suit yourself." After that, breakfast was held in silence. Ava dumped her dish and mug in the sink and Adam handed his over. "I'll leave now. You don't have to keep putting up with me." He stood, pulled on the jacket on the front of the chair and walked out the door. Ignoring the look on Ava's face.

 _Hey guys! I'm sorry if this isn't living up to anything else. I"m sill trying to get back into the flow of multi-chapter things. If you have the time, please give me feedback to help improve. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

The days after went by slowly. Time crawled on, and memories of the tall, black-haired man faded from Ava's memory. She went on with her life, as did Adam. He didn't forget her, per say, as much as push thoughts of her to the back of his mind. They went completely different directions as well. Ava hired more help for The Labyrinth, and threw herself into her job. Adam, well Adam didn't do so well. He sunk back into the mindset of an addict.

It was common for him to not leave his bed most days. Books gathered dust as did his kitchen. As he was not without responsibility, Adam began to lose things. It started with his job as a repairman. He got a call from his boss, and ignored it. He knew what it meant, and he stopped caring about it. Then he didn't pay his cable bill, and his TV stopped working, allowing Adam to fall more into a cycle of destruction. Adam became a ghost, only getting up to go to the bathroom. His beloved copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_ was lost to a particularly hateful burst of anger. It's smoldering remains sat in the corner of his room.

Ava moved house. Her new apartment was spacious and Ava felt happy for the first time in a long time. It was quiet in her uptown place. Evening not spent in the cafe were spent drinking tea and reading on her window seat. Books she'd always meant to read were devoured, and were placed in the new bookcase in The Labyrinth. A book club picked up, and many people came around to discuss everything from King to Plato. Authors came to write in the amber embrace of her pride and joy.

Adam lay on his side, staring at the side of his bedside table. Feeling hatred seep into every thought. He simply wasn't good enough, wasn't strong enough to resist the pull and comfort of, well, really anything. He'd called **Her** last night. In a drunk phone call, he'd admitted all of his failures to a number that probably wasn't hers anymore. He poured everything in his heart and soul to that call, and regretted everything. It was just another example of how he wasn't good enough.

Ava relaxed, leaning against the cool glass, her breath clouding it. After the philosophical ending of her latest novel, she needed a minute to process. As she wiped off her breath, she people-watched. A couple walked past, more interested in each other than anything else. A few late-night workers, and people dashing about, most on their phones. And there was a guy stumbling down the street, just outside her building. Wait-he looked like-, "Adam!" Ava exclaimed, aware he couldn't hear her. People were beginning to stare at his obviously drunk personna.

Ava ran outside and bolted after Adam in her pajamas. Once she got his arm, Ava began dragging him back to her building. He resisted her pull, wanting to go wherever he was going. He reeked. "Jesus, have you showed?" Not expecting any response. "We have got to stop meeting like this, my friend." Adam waved his hand wildly, his head going all over the place, "Leave me alone." He said. Ava had to guess the translation for everything else he said that evening. His shaggy hair was longer, and looked more like Snape than natural. "Up you go." Ava muttered, hauling Adam up the three flights of stairs to her apartment.

Adam's mind wasn't exactly straight. All he really remembered was grabbing a bottle of beer, and nothing after that really. Until he fell into the strangely familiar smell of something uniquely home-like. He was mildly aware of being dragged, and the sardonic tone of voice that belonged to his dragger. Eventually he met stairs, and then the soft feeling of a bed. Then nothing.

Ava was rather fed up. This was the second time she'd met drunk Adam, and neither had been very promising for his character. The little he'd told her last time they'd met had told Ava one important thing: The man needed intense therapy. Ava got a class of water and a breath mint and put them on the bedside table of the guest room. Then, got Febreeze and tums, they went in the bathroom. Ava sat at his bedside, thinking about what to do next with this poor, poor man.

When Adam finally woke up, he had only one thought, _bathroom_. He bolted through the door, and practically dragged himself to the porcelain bowl. When a comforting hand began rubbing his back, Adam let the muscles in his back relax slightly. When he stopped dry heaving, he risked a glance at his savior. Ava was looking at him with a mixture of pity and confusion, with a clearly sarcastic comment being held back. With a groan, his head fell onto the seat of the toilet. Ava flushed it, and grabbed his arm. Adam's weak body offered no resistance against her putting him back in bed. "Ivy? Hey it's me, yeah, what? I'm good, yeah. Can you take-really? That's awesome, thanks." He was vaguely aware of Ava on the phone.

"I'm not entirely sure how you manage to convince me to help you without knowing anything about you." Ava remarked. "It's impressive, really." Adam groaned. "I suppose it's a mixture of pity and regret." She continued, handing Adam a glass of water. "I mean, my mom…" She trailed off. "Well, I guess I'm making up for my childhood through you, which sounds weird, I know. But I guess it's true." Ava raised an eyebrow at him, "You're not much of a conversationalist, are ya?" She took the glass from his shaking hands.

Adam didn't quite understand the looks he got sent as Ava busied herself in the apartment's surprisingly spacious kitchen. He'd been placed, dropped if he was being honest, on one of the bar stools, with a mug of hot, black coffee in his hands. They were still shaking. "Are you going to run out again?" Ava asked quietly. She was leaning on the kitchen side of the bar, looking at him curiously. Adam opened his mouth to respond, but resorted to a small groan of pain and a shake of his head. "I took the day off to become your unofficial therapist. You're going to talk me through this, and I'm going to help-because shut up." She said, cutting off Adam's protest in the process. "I'll help you do whatever you need, AA, AL-ANON, whatever." Adam lifted his head off his folded arms long enough to look at Ava with a look of shock. Then, startling them both, asked "Why?"

With a wry smile, Ava replied "Because it's the right thing to do. Now drink your damn coffee."


	4. Chapter 4

To say it wasn't easy being Adam's friend was an understatement. Especially to Ava, who wasn't sure if she was his friend. It was more likely to her that Adam was an acquaintance whose company she seemed to make only when he was drunk. In his more lucid moments, he claimed that she calmed him. Ava often called, forgive her french, bullshit on this idea, as she'd never been good keeping herself calm, let alone anyone else.

However, despite it's apparent negatives, Ava's friendship to Adam had some massive benefits. It started as little things: If he found himself hungover at her apartment, he'd repay her by doing a small house thing. First it was a leaky pipe, then a door hinge, then a barstool. At one point, Ava had walked in on him ripping out one of her walls to replace some wiring. (He claimed he had a plan for putting the wall back, something he never deemed necessary to tell her) Then, once, he brought at least 10 people to The Labyrinth. In her mind, 10 new people meant 3 people who would come back. Soon, Adam's house improvements spread into The Labyrinth. He revamped small parts Ava hadn't even realized need to be fixed. He was even jokingly awarded "Employee of the Month" once.

But, as much as there were great upsides to being around him, the negatives that came with Adam far outweighed the positives sometimes. Despite being a constant "victim" of his home improvement scheme, Ava became a listener, speaker and healer. In his bouts of drunkenness, Ava brought him away from the public eye and into the privacy of her home. Her sister's old room became his unofficial room. Ava would often sit next to Adam's motionless body and look around at how sober Adam had made the room his own, complete with a childlike carving of his own name on the bed-head.

In the beginning, Ava hadn't realized how much she'd have to learn to separate with Adam. There were four Adams: Sober Adam, Drunk Adam, Break Down Adam and Post-Drunk Adam. Each one was a handful, and at some points they were so similar it was near crazy. But that night, as Ava watched over her, well, friend she made a second decision to change their lives.

The next morning, Adam woke up to the familiar smell of pancakes and sausages. (Ava hated bacon) When he slid into his spot at the counter, the usual cup of coffee was there, forming a brown water ring on a pamphlet. " **Tara Rehabilitation Center** " it boldly stated. Adam ignored it, and sipped his coffee, watching Ava flip pancakes. As a man of few words, of which even fewer were said aloud, Ava knew something was up as soon as she turned around with two plates and Adam said "Is this your genius plan?" Ava put his plate in front of him and handed him a knife and fork. "Yes." She responded simply. "Why not AA? Or those other things you suggested a while back." Ava was silent for a minute, choosing her words carefully. "Because, if what you've told me is true, and I believe it is, and you've been addicted since highschool you need more than just a support group."  
"So you're basically sending me off to a loony bin." It wasn't a question.

"No, both of us are sending you to a place where you can get real, professional help."  
"How would you know I need it! You're not an addict!" Adam retorted. Thus far in their relationship, he'd been good about his temper. After all, this nice woman was letting you stay in her home when you were drunk. But now, she was trying to ship him off. To Rehab! "Adam, you know you-"

"No! Listen, right now, please." Ava crossed her arms, waiting for his great reason to not get help. "I'm an addict, yes, I admit that. Isn't the first step admitting you have a problem? I'm an addict, but I do not need rehab. I am not so far gone down the spiralling pit of devastation and despair that I need someone to sit me down and tell me how to live my life. I am an adult, not a child in need of some, some, reheated crap! That they've probably told to a million people! I am aware of who I am, and what I am, and I'm not a plaything those, those, people those people can just "fix". I'm a human! Goddamnit, we're complicated people, and they will not fix me there!" Ava's mouth was wide in shock at his anger and emotion. "Most importantly, you're not an addict! You don't know what it's like, so stop trying! You, out of all people, cannot help me. You run a cafe, you have an older sister who's married with a kid. Go live a life far, far away from me and my problems. Stop trying to fix me! These pamphlets, you think I've never seen them before? They all preach about "fixing the problems of your loved one". I'm not a leaky pipe, I'm not a bar stool, stop trying to fix me!"

Ava's sobs echoed in his ears as Adam stormed out of Ava's apartment.

It was near two in the morning. Ava was relatively sure it was Thursday. Her blankets smelled like popcorn and melted icecream. Her pillow had a hole burned in it from her glare. Ava's red-rimmed eyes blinked slowly, desperately trying to stay awake. Sleep meant facing reality. Sleep meant remembering. Sure, it sounded odd to have been affected so greatly by one monologue, but Ava was. It was strange, how much she wanted to help Adam. She'd broken every rule she had by even attempting to befriend him. Ava had decided from her childhood that addicts in her life did her no favors. Yes, it sounded reasonable, like you'd decide it. Almost common sense really. But, Adam came. He stumbled into her life, and had just stormed out of it. Once she'd met Adam, Ava decided something "He will not lose himself while I stand here."

Ava knew, as she stared at her pillow, that she'd failed him. She'd failed herself. She'd failed her childhood self. Her mind was gone, there was blank space in her thoughts. The usual stream of chatter was silent. One words bounced around, like crappy WordArt.

 **Helpless**.

Ava had been helpless. She'd stood there and let Adam walk out. Alone. Somehow, Ava dragged herself onto the window seat, staring into the empty night. It was dark. It was empty. There was nothing there, nothing to bother with. The stars twinkled. A tear fell from her tired eyes, and Ava didn't bother with wiping it away. **Helpless**.


	5. Chapter 5

They didn't see each other for weeks. Even if they had, neither one would've said anything. Weeks turned into months. People had since given up asking about the resident Book Genius (As he'd been labeled by customers), and accepted her story that he was with his sick mother. She even began to believe it. Ava thought it was simply easier to think that, than stomach the idea he might be dead in an alley. Ava had started going to her therapist again. She'd stopped seeing him a few years ago, having gotten a hold over her root triggers and problems. Dr. Lector, or Will as he insisted she call him, had first asked why she'd started showing up again, and Ava spilled the whole story. Will gave a pitying smile, and began his usual list of questions.

Six weeks passed surprisingly quickly, and before Ava knew it, August was leaving and September came and with it students. Early September and January were the high points of her season, mainly due to the beginning of the school year and return from Christmas Break. For what seemed like the thousandth time, Ava went headlong into her preparation. She set up an interview process for students looking for cash and bought more coffee. What can she say, she was good at her job.

The quiet humming of fridges and bubbling of coffee makers was the only sound in The Labyrinth. It was a quiet Wednesday evening, and Ava was reclining near the front with a cup of tea. She trusted her staff if someone came in, and so when the little bell rang she didn't move. The plush leather recliner made a sound as someone sat down next to her. Eyes still closed, Ava said "Nice evening, isn't it?" A quiet "Mhm." came from her companion. Ava took a deep breath, and straightened her back to take a sip of tea. And promptly spit it back out.

Adam was sitting next to her, hair cut and eyes alert. More awake and aware then she'd seen him in awhile. He looked sideways at her, his own coffee held carefully. "I see not much has changed since our last… conversation." Ava felt the familiar burn of anger in her stomach, "Did you expect it all to change just because you were gone?" He was silent for a minute, before casting a look around the cafe. "No, I just thought you would've had someone in to fix the front window." Ava bit back her retort and resorted to an angry sigh. "No one other than you would've said anything." She grumbled.

Ava changed the subject, "Where have you been?"

"Tara." He replied. Ava turned her head to look at him, surprised. "You went?"

"I did."

"How are you now?" Ava said into her teacup. "Better."

"That's good."

The awkward affair became an awkward silence. She could feel his eyes on her cheek, as if he was looking for something. "What?" Ava demanded, sending him a glare. He exhaled through his nose in amusement. HIs faint smile only served to anger her more. Ava stared out the window, tracing the logo of the bookstore across the street. Meanwhile, Adam relaxed deeper into the recliner, putting one arm over the back. He sipped at his lukewarm coffee and seemingly savored the taste of it. "You're a cocky bastard." Ava whispered. Silence met her accusation. Adam slurped at the grounds of his coffee before standing up, his black slacks making a sound as they brushed together. "I would apologize, but I can see you're not willing to accept it yet." He put his coffee mug on the counter section dedicated to such things and walked out, the bell seemingly mocking Ava is it rang.

As the months passed, Adam sometimes showed up to The Labyrinth, usually close to closing time and would sit with Ava in the front. Sometime he'd sit by himself, or with other employees of the cafe. Ava often tried to sniff out why he insisted on showing up so much, and failed. Adam was doing quite the opposite, in fact he seemed to do nothing but go up. As the school year went on, he seemed to have a finer outfit on each time he came by. When she spied the diamond cufflinks, Ava spoke up. "I see you're doing well for yourself then." Careful to keep the bitterness out of her voice. Adam gave a brisk nod before bolting out of the cafe when his phone rang. Ava was not one to feel left behind, especially someone she was determined to not let affect her, but a such a feeling was creeping up on her.  
Don't get her wrong, Ava loved what she was doing. The Labyrinth was her ideal business and she loved doing what she was doing. However, having seen Adam at what she assumed was his lowest, now seeing him at his highest was odd and rather unsettling. One night she took the time to look him up and found out he'd become some bigwig publisher of sorts.

It was nearing December of the following year when _she_ came in the shop on his arm. It wasn't her appearance that really gave off her manipulative vibe or really anything on the outside. It was just a… feeling really. One shared by the staff in a singular glance. They knew how to recognize certain types of people, and this woman was one to look out for. And this one had an arm stuck to Adam. Really it was more like her entire body was stuck to Adam. Ava, who was manning the counter at the moment, gave both a fake smile (often saved for annoyingly persistant customers). "Hello, what can I get you?" Adam smiled fondly down at his… companion before ordering his traditional black coffee. His companion (lord, she hoped this creature wasn't his girlfriend) immediately prattled off "I'd like a venti, half-whole milk, one quarter 1%, one quarter nonfat, extra hot, split quad shots, no foam latte, with whip, 2 packets of splenda, 1 sugar in the raw, a touch of vanilla syrup and 3 short sprinkles of cinnamon." Everyone who had ever worked the machines in The Labyrinth shuddered and glared simultaneously at the woman. Ava was silently applauded by the employees for remaining calm and not throttling the woman. "What's the name on that?" The woman giggled and replied "Maysi". Ava gave another fake smile and passed the order to the workers behind her.

Adam remained at the counter to wait for the drinks, and spent a good couple minutes trying to catch Ava's eyes. He failed. Miserably. Ava practically stalked around the counter, taking and making orders. By the time Maysi's drink made it to the counter, it was roughly shoved into his hand by an angry worker who had made the drink three times in an attempt to get it right. Adam took a seat on one of the corner booths that Maysi had taken over. She practically magnetized into his side and somehow, around all the flirtatious remarks and gestures, sipped gingerly at her drink. After maybe one whole mouthful, Maysi promptly spat it back into the cup and threw it away. Ava's jaw clenched, as did the poor worker who'd worked on it. Ava knew she had to go over to Maysi and ask what had been wrong, but she really didn't want to. Ava popped her knuckles and walked over.

"Sorry, I can't help but notice you threw away your drink. May I ask what was wrong with it?" Ava inquired, leaning on her hip slightly. The sarcasm and sass seemed to go right over Maysi's head. "There were two short sprinkles of cinnamon." She turned her nose up at Ava, and grasped Adam's hand and gave a giggle as he kissed her temple. The fond smile he afforded her twisted Ava's stomach. Swallowing her insults, Ava gave a nod and returned to the counter. They spent upwards of two hours in that booth, doing whatever they did. Eventually Adam stood up and Maysi was dragged up with him.

No one on the staff was sad to see them go.


End file.
